jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Twisted Path
| image= | tag= | author=Darren Steffler Bert Van Vliet | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=103 | words= | pub_date=November 17th, 1994 | update=April 20th, 1997 | current_status= }} Twisted Path is written by Darren Steffler and Bert Van Vliet (Volume 4 only) and began online publication on November 17th, 1994.Post at RAAS - Retrieved 14-06-2015 It currently stands incomplete at 68 installments, the most recent of which was published on April 20th, 1997.Post at FFML Description Plot Volume 1 Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Volume 2: What to Prepare For Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Volume 3: Another Bubble StartedAlternatively titled "Another Bubble Blown". Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Chapter 37 Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Chapter 40 Chapter 41 Volume 4: Nerima Knights Part 1: What Knight be This? Part 2: Sky's the Limit! Part 3: School Daze Part 4: COOKIE CHAOS! HAPPOUSAI'S ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE COUNTERED? Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Volume 10 Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Notes *While part of a "Volume 10" have been posted, no parts of volumes 5 through 9 have been posted. *A Side story by Edward Becerra exists, ''Tangled Skeins, which doesn't feature any of the Ranma ½ cast. Awards *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1994, 10th place FFML Posting History *Volume 3-Chapters 15~20 13/01/96 *Volume 3-Chapters 15 (revision)~30 23/03/96 *Volume 3-Chapters 31~33 07/05/96 *Volume 3-Chapters 31 (revision)~41 07/06/96 *Volume 3-Chapters 17~20 (revision) 12/06/96 *Volume 3-Chapters 17~20 (revision) 13/06/96 *Volume 3-Chapters 26~29 (revision) 20/06/96 *Volume 3-Chapters 30~37 (revision) 14/08/96 *Volume 3-Chapters 38~41 (revision) 18/08/96 *Volume 4-Parts 1 & 2 13/11/96 *Volume 4-Parts 3~5 *Volume 4-Parts 6~10 31/01/97 *Volume 10-Chapters 1 & 2 20/04/97 RAAS Posting History *Volume 1-Chapters 1~11 17/11/94 *Volume 1-Chapters 12~21 17/11/94 *Volume 1-Chapters 22~32 17/11/94 *Volume 2-Chapter 1 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 2 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 3 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 4 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 5 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 6 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 7 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 8 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 9 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 10 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 11 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 12 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 13 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 14 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 15 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 16 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 17 24/02/95 *Volume 2-Chapter 18 24/02/95 *Volume 3-Chapters 1 & 2 06/07/95 *Volume 3-Chapters 3 & 4 14/07/95 *Volume 3-Chapters 5 & 6 24/07/95 *Volume 3-Chapters 7 & 8 12/08/95 *Volume 3-Chapters 9 & 10 17/08/95 *Volume 3-Chapters 11 & 12 03/09/95 *Volume 3-Chapters 13 & 14 26/09/95 RAAC Posting History *Volume 3-Chapters 15~29 15/08/96 *Volume 3-Chapters 30~41 20/08/96 *Volume 4-Parts 1~4 05/12/96 See Also Other External Links References Category:Self Insert